Onward, We March
by MoonLLotus
Summary: No matter what, they knew that they would always have each other. A collection of drabbles revolving around the Elric brothers.
1. Kittens in the Rain

Title: **Kittens in the Rain**

Genre: Fluff

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I no own FMA

ONE-SHOT

* * *

The sound of clanking metal footsteps as the owners' feet hit the ground seemed to vibrate off the wet cobblestone. Rain poured down on the two of them as they made their way through the newest city they were in.

"Damn it! I was hoping we could get to that damn hotel before the storm hit!" the smaller of the two, although not younger, cursed while trying to see his way through the thick sheets of water that poured from the heavens.

"The man at the restaurant said that it was just outside of city limits brother. We're almost there." The other one, a tall suite of armor said calmly. To be honest, the rain was getting to him as well; there was a slight worry in him that he might rust.

" Well, what do you suppose will happen if we don't hurry and dry and then oil ourselves well Al? We'd rust! We need to find that damn hotel!"

Al looked down at his older brother briefly before looking up, "ah! There it is!"

His brother looked up high, past the low roofs of the small homes that they were running past. "So it is." He smirked before quickening his pace. "Come on Al! If we're lucky we can find a room available—" he looked over his shoulder, moving a piece of golden hair out of golden eyes, only to notice that his younger brother was no longer there.

"Damn it Al! Where the hell did you go?" he demanded, his temper quickly rising, though in reality, he was more worried for his younger brother then angry.

"Brother!" Al's voice carried from a nearby alleyway. "Ed!" his voice held much urgency, which made his brother raise his eyebrow. Al rarely ever called him by his name.

Hurrying over to where Al was, Ed sighed at the sight in front of him.

Al huddled over a box of abandoned kittens.

Ed rubbed his temple, "Al." he started, but his younger brother but in before he got a chance to say anything else.

"Please brother? Just for tonight? It's raining and they don't have a home, maybe we can sneak them into the hotel with us…and let them free in the morning!" Al pleaded.

Ed sighed again, he was never one to say no to his brother. Just like he was never one to out beat his brother in anything they ever competed in. "what if the hotel doesn't have a room for us? Then what?"

"Then…I'll keep them safe inside my chest plate until the storm passes over. Please brother? They're mother abandoned them."

Ed frowned, Al knew him too well. He knew just what words to use and how to say them correctly.

He rubbed his temple before saying "fine, lets just go before we actually will rust."

Al just followed behind him happily.

* * *

_**Evil Chibi Kitten**_: that was my first FMA fanfic. Flames, criticism, comments, anything is welcome. Please R and R. 


	2. Brother's Day

Title: **Brother's Day**

Genre: General

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I no own.

* * *

He laid there on the small green couch, there always managed to be a green couch in all of their hotel rooms. Maybe it was a conspiracy?

Golden eyes looked over at the suit of armor that was leaning against the wall. Al was playing with two toy trains. Not even noticing his older (yet smaller) brother's sad gaze.

Ed then shifted so that he was laying his back, staring at the ceiling. "Al, do you know what today is?" he asked. His voice low and tight, as if it would crack if he spoke any louder.

The sound of toy trains crashing into on another stopped immediately. Though the boy who was playing did not look up from them. "Yes."

Both were silent yet again. It was Edward who broke the silence, "Do you think that we should visit her and say 'Happy Mother's Day'?" he asked his younger brother.

"No." Al answered. He then looked up, his hollow eyes looking over at Ed, "Brother, I don't remember anything about Mother. I…..in my mind, it's as if you raised me…in my memory. So…to me….what I mean is…Happy Brother's Day."

Ed lied still, his eyes closed. Thoughts ran throughout his mind. How could Al forget their mother? And, that he needed to get his brother his body back, soon. The room was silent once more, before Ed finally said, "Thanks Al."

The sound of toy trains being ramed against each other began again.

* * *

_**ECK**_: I can't believe that I listened to you reviewers! I wanted it to be a one shot, but it ended up being drabbles…well, thanks to the following for reviewing:

**i like flames**

**kamishakkin**

**I**

**GalaticHitchhiker42**

**InuyashaSIT**

Please Review, any type of review is welcome.


	3. Lost Puppy

Title: **Lost Puppy**

Genre: General

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I no own.

* * *

Al knew more then any other four year old usually did. He knew how to read, write, count to a hundred, and all of his ABC's. He was a sensitive child, and everybody adored him. Of the Elric brothers, he was the one that people found more pleasant to be around, even though he was only four.

This however, did not bother his older brother Ed, who was only five. Ed knew, even in his young age, that his brother preferred his company to that of other peoples. So, everything was all right if strangers preferred Al, Ed didn't like strangers.

Since the day of Al's birth, Ed promised to protect his baby brother. And keep him safe from the harm of the world. So when he heard his younger brothers yell while they are playing hide and go seek, he rushed to find him. Despite the fact that Winery was somewhere hiding.

What disturbed the elder Elric the most was that when he finally arrived at the destination of Al, to find that his brother was all right, and there was a puppy on top of him. Licking his face lovingly.

Alphonse giggled in delight.

Ed glared, "Al!"

Both brother and puppy stopped and looked over at Ed.

"Brother! Look! A puppy!" Al smiled.

The puppy was black, with a white crest and mittens. It cautiously trotted over to Edward and sniffed him carefully. Ed only glared down at the dog.

"Do you think we can keep him?" Al asked excitedly, both him and the puppy giving Ed their own "puppy" looks.

Ed only sighed, "mothers allergic."

Al cocked his head to the side, "what's al-urge-ick?"

"Allergic," his brother corrected, "its when being around a dog makes you sick."

The other two made whining noises.

Ed then thought for a moment before saying, "I think that Auntie Pinako might be able to keep him. If we ask. How about you ask? She likes you better."

Al shook his head, "no, she likes _you_ better brother. Everyone does" he then gave his sweetest smile.

Ed gave Al a certain look that the younger one did not understand, one that a five year old should not even be able to create. One that the both of them would see a lot of many years later.

"Let's just go Al." Ed said, turning and walking towards the main path again.

Al quickly got up from the ground, picked up the puppy, which had walked back to him, and followed his brother.

Neither of them would notice that they had forgotten all about their other friend until suppertime.

* * *

**ECK**: There you all go; the third chapter of these drabbles. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review. Negative reviews are also welcome! 


	4. Favor

Title: **Favor?**

Genre: General

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I no own.

* * *

It was late, extremely late. Perhaps that was why Roy Mustang wasn't expecting anyone to knock on his door on that hour to bother him. Since most sane people were fast asleep, just like Roy planed on being…had it not been for that person knocking on the door.

He glared on his way down the stairs and towards the front of the house. Only half being aware that his little tiger stripped cat was following him the whole way curiously.

He half wanted to leave whoever the person was outside in the freezing cold of the winter. They would deserve it for interrupting his sleep. However, it might be important, urgent, from the military even. What his mind didn't register was that if it were from the military, they would've called him first. So imagine his annoyance, as well as his slight surprise, when it was none other then the Elric brothers at his door.

His raven colored eyes narrowed at Ed, "what the hell do you two want?" he growled, not happy that he had gotten out of bed only to be greeted by the sight of them two. Now, had it been someone different; like say Riza, wearing nothing but a trench coat, her hair down, and a bag full of different kinds of… sweets…he might not have minded as much.

But it wasn't.

"Nice to see you too Mustang." Ed snapped sarcastically.

Mustang noticed Al kneel down to the kitten, "hey boy! You remember me don't you?" he asked, petting the kitten tenderly.

"I'll ask again, what the hell do you want?" Roy asked, only then noticing how cold the winter's night was, and that if he didn't close his door soon, it would enter his warm home.

"We're here for a favor, since there was no one else to turn to at this time of night. And no one else we'd rather bother." Ed shivered, and Al then stood to protect his brother from the harsh winds.

"And that is?" Mustang asked, his mind a bit more awake now, and very curious.

Ed glared at his feet, and frowned, obviously whatever he was about to ask would be a damage to his pride.

"We were wondering if we could spend the night here sir? Since the dorms are closed and they won't allow us to sleep in the lobby." Al asked instead, "that is, if it's alright with you."

Mustang blinked, he wasn't expecting that, "why can't you go to a hotel."

"We would if A. they weren't all full to the brim and B. we hadn't spent the last of our money on us on the train ticket back here." Ed now focused his glare on Roy who only smirked.

Roy then chuckled before opening the door all the way and letting the two of them in.

"You two can stay in the guest bedroom I suppose. Though ignore the dusty furniture, it hasn't been used in years. I'll get you some clean sheets." He told the two of them while disappearing somewhere in the house, only to come back with a green bedspread. He handed it to the Fullmetal Alchemist. "The room is down the hallway, first door to the left."

"Thank you sir." Al said sincerely.

Roy waved it off, "the only thing you have to do is give a full report on how your mission went. That'll be first thing in the morning. And after that, find a room in the dormitory, I don't want you guys to stay here for more then one day, two days tops."

Al nodded, "right."

Ed continued to glare, "why are you being so nice to us?"

Roy gave him his trademark smile that sparkled, "well now, I can't leave you two boys out there to freeze now can I? I can be a kind person too. Well, good-night." He then headed back up the stairs to his bedroom, though on his way up he could here to two brothers talking.

"See brother? He can be kind." Al said.

" 'Kind'? Right all. I'm willing to bet that he's gonna wanna make us do something insanely crazy in return." Ed grumbled before the two of them began to walk towards the guest room.

"How right you are squirt. How right you are." Roy thought to himself, suppressing a maniacal laugh. He loved giving people favors.

* * *

**ECK**: There you all go; the fourth chapter of these drabbles. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review. Negative reviews are also welcome! 


	5. Ed's List

Title: **Ed's List**

Genre: All

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I no own

* * *

I, Edward Elric, have realized and learned many things during these short-lived sixteen years of life. Those things are as listed: 

**One**: Never bring back what's lost. It doesn't matter if it sounds like a good idea at the time. Don't do it.

**Two**: Always cherish what you have; you never know how long you'll have it.

**Three**: Be grateful. Enough said.

**Four**: Don't make anyone forced you to do anything you don't want to. Even if they say it's good for you.

**Five**: Milk is DISGUSTING.

**Six**: There's always a gray. Things aren't a simple black and white like they once were as a child.

**Seven**: Never judge a person on how they look. (or their height)

**Eight**: Peanut butter tastes better warm

**Nine**: Don't take anything for granted. Again, enough said.

**Ten**: Remember, friends say they'll always be there for you but true friends are the ones that don't split at the first sign of trouble.

**Eleven**: There's always a time and a place for things.

**Twelve**: Don't start fights. Finish them.

**Thirteen**: It's okay to trust people, just be careful who.

**Fourteen**: Showing emotion is not a sign of weakness, but a sign of strength. It takes a strong person to cry, but a stronger person to cry in front of others (1)

**Fifteen**: Plotting anarchy against cows is not right. Nor is it sane.

**Sixteen**: Make friends with your siblings. It always helps out in the end.

**Seventeen**: It's okay to act your age (or even younger depending). Being too mature just makes you old.

**Eighteen**: Stick up for what you believe in. This includes the rights of homeless cats.

**Nineteen**: Debates and arguments are okay; just don't take them too far.

**Twenty**: Be you. I've realized that this is always mentioned, and probably forever will be. But, shouldn't you be comfortable in your own skin (or armor)? Who cares what others think of you? You'd have to be pretty shallow to care that much about others then just being what and who you wanna be.

And that is the list that I have managed to create. Sure, I'm still young, there's still a lot I have to learn. But, like I said that's what I have learned in these sixteen years of life. Though I'm sure that in sixteen more years, it wouldn't have changed much.

* * *

**ECK**: (1) I give Momo total credit for this. Other then that please review. 


	6. Height Difference

Title: **Height Difference**

Genre: General

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I no own.

* * *

Ed glared, life was unfair to him! Sure, it was normal for boys to be a bit smaller then girls, but he was a good six inches shorter then Winery, while Al was only three inches shorter then her.

Winery was obviously trying not to laugh at Ed's mishaps as she saw them out of her house.

"Don't worry about it brother, you'll grow. You just have to wait for your growth spurt, that's all." Al smiled while the walked home from Winery's house.

Ed glared at him, "you're just saying that! I'm gonna remain short my whole life! I'm gonna be a midget!" he cried out.

Al smiled, "there's nothing wrong with midgets brother, besides, you're a little over four feet tall."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ed asked his brother.

"Well, the government says that midgets are people under four feet tall. So, see? You're not one." Al's smiled turned into a grin.

"Even though you _are_ a shrimp."

Ed growled, "Al."

Al laughed before sprinting off, his older yet shorter brother behind him.

"I'll get you!" Ed threatened.

"Don't worry brother! If you need anything from a high shelf, you always have me!" Al called out over his shoulder.

It was all in good fun, really. Al didn't really mean any of the things that he was telling his brother. Well, not the part that his brother was a shrimp. The part that he'll always be there for his brother when Ed needed him (even if it were to get something off of a high shelf) was the truth. One hundred percent. It was just fun to tease sometimes.

"Alphonse Elric! You stop right now! Or so help me!" Ed yelled.

Well, maybe Al shouldn't tease Ed as much, because if it meant dying…no, not dying his brother would never kill him. But, being possibly mortally wounded. It wasn't worth it.

It was a good thing that Al was always better at everything the two did, running was included in this.

"You go ahead and try Edward! You go ahead and try!" Al laughed. Hopefully, happy times like these would last forever.

* * *

**ECK**: There you all go; the sixth chapter of these drabbles. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review. Negative reviews are also welcome! 


	7. Big Metal Can

Title: **Big Metal Can**

Genre: General

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I no own.

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

**29th day, 3rd month, 6th year since that day**

_Unlike my older brother, I've always been a bit tall for my age. Average. Not that I'm saying that he's not average…but lets all face it, my brother is short. There's nothing wrong with it really, I don't understand why he makes such a big deal out of it. Anyways, I've got the genes to make me an average sized human being._

_Except…except I'm not really a human being anymore. I don't have flesh or bones. I don't even have a brain. So how can I move? _

_How can I talk? _

_How can I feel?_

_Sure it makes me a bit scared. The fact that I can barely remember anything from my childhood is a bit...traumatizing. But that's what my brother is here for. _

I sometimes regret that I have to rely on him so much for things that I should be able to do was I in my normal body. I don't enjoy being so large and scary. I don't enjoy being stolen and worn. I don't enjoy being a big metal can.

_I miss being me. I miss being able to feel warmth and being hungry, and even having to have to use the bathroom. Sure, I'm still better then Ed at just about everything I do. And sure, I'm still tall for my age. But what's the point if I can't even remember my age?_

_Don't get me wrong; I don't resent being…alive, if that's what you want to call it. I don't resent my brother for putting me in here. What I do resent is the fact that we were idiotic enough to try something as stupid as bring mother back. That I didn't even try to talk Ed out of it. _

I guess I just don't know what I'm exactly saying anymore. I'm not saying that I wish we hadn't joined the military, because then we wouldn't have met all of these interesting people. I'm just saying that… I wish I had more common sense those years ago.

Because if I had, Ed wouldn't be missing two limbs, and I wouldn't be a big metal can.

_That's all for today,_

_Alphonse_

**000000**

Edward closed his brothers' journal once he heard the clanking and creaking of Al walking in the hallway.

Quickly, he put the book back where he found it.

He sat there on his bed, contemplating. He will get his brothers body back. He will prove to Al that there was more to him and he wasn't just a big metal can.

* * *

**ECK**: there we go for this chapter. Sorry if it doesn't make any sense. I was basically rambling throughout the whole thing. Please review. Negative reviews are also welcome! 


	8. Al Rambles

Title: **Al Rambles**

Genre: General

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I no own.

* * *

As a child you never realize how important certain aspects of your life are. For example your body. Sure you might imagine having another body, or maybe even what your body may be like if you were to change it in some way shape or form, but you never imagine what your life would be like if you didn't have a body. You take having a body for granted, but children are like that, usually taking things for granted until someone or something makes them realize that life is not supposed to be like that.

Also once a person hits a certain age the thought of death begins to creep into their mind. "What would it be like?" is often the most asked question, but there is also the question "would anyone miss me?" As horrible as this is going to sound, I've had these thoughts on more then one occasion. And even though you may think "who could blame you? After all the things that you have been through?" I must say that you are wrong. I am not supposed to think like that. I am supposed to be the rock, the one that makes sure that my brother does not go insane with regret or anger or any of his many other over-the-top emotions.

There's another thing: emotions. Ever wished of not feeling a certain way? What if you were like me and COULDN'T feel that way? I've lost most of my emotions over the years. It amazes me that I'm not just a droid by now. I already have no body, I wonder how I'm able to feel, if I actually exist. What makes this worse is the fact that I have no memories of anything before the incident, heh; I'm starting to lose memories of what happened after the indcient too.

Look, another thing we all take for granted: memories. I can't remember if I've ever kissed someone, if I've ever fell and scrapped my knees, if I've ever cried. Chances are that I have done these things, but who knows? Well, of course my brother does and maybe even Winery, but I don't remember if I did any of these things. It scares me a bit, but I pretend not to get bothered. But I know, one day, it's just going to drive me insane, and unlike Ed, I have no rock to keep me stable.

* * *

**ECK**: Sorry that it took me so long, school's just kept me pretty busy is all. I promise that I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can, and I'll try to make it longer too. 


	9. Snow

Title: **Snow**

Genre: General

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I no own.

* * *

Winter seemed to come so quickly, then again, every day felt like a winters day. Cold and miserable. Ed shivered as him and Al continued to walk. They were on an abandoned road that led to a small town…which was somewhere near by, or at least Ed hoped so.

"How much farther brother?" Al asked casually. Of course _he_ wasn't affected by the weather. Ed almost glared at his younger brother with envy, but winced when he caught himself. How could he be _jealous _of Al? After the hell that his brother went through just to be stuck into a metal suit?

"Um…it says here five miles." Ed answered after a while of pretending to read the map in his almost frozen hands.

"Do you think we'll make it before dark?" Al asked, watching as the sun peeked through the trees at them. It seemed to be getting lower by the second.

"I hope so." Ed sighed. They had been walking for almost an hour now, and there was still a ways to go before getting to warmth.

He shivered as he felt something wet land on his nose. "What the…?"

"It's snowing!" Al cheered. He laughter could be heard through the amour and when Ed looked at the suit, he swore he saw his brother, flesh and bones, laughing giddily while trying to catch the flakes, making Ed's hear and soul warm.

Ed smiled, that certain one that only Al received, yes, they would make it before dark. He was warm enough and had enough energy to keep going.

* * *

**ECK**: Yea, I know that probably no one reads these anymore, I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I lost track of time. Anyways, please review, flames are welcome. 


	10. Brothers

Title: **Brothers**

Genre: Angst

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I no own

* * *

"_BROTHER! NOOO!" I managed to yell before everything went white._

I sit here at the large desk, letting the music wash over me, it's a really tragic piece played by an unknown composer. Looking out the window of my decent sized bedroom I can only laugh bitterly, knowing that the music let out exactly how I felt.

It's been so many years, I think as I look out of the window down towards the dirt road that led to the house. And here I am, still hoping that one day he'll come back. I sigh and tuck my head in my arms, I'm supposed to be taking my nap, but I can't. Six year old's are supposed to be sleepy around noon, right before lunch, but I'm no ordinary six year old. My mind is one of a twenty year old, and I just can't help but hate it.

I sigh again, before letting out a small groan. This just wasn't fair.

Once everything had cooled down six years ago, the military immediately went searching for my brother and I. Mustang and Hawkeye found me, and brought me here. They thought that by bringing me home everything could be swept under the rug. I don't think they were suspecting me to mentally be the same age I was before. Of course, no one else besides those few military dogs that were extremely close to us knows this, and that's a small few.

At least Roy got what he always wanted. And no, I don't mean Riza.

There was a knock on the bedroom door, but I already know who it is. "Come in Winry." I frown at the sound of my small, childish, voice.

"You're supposed to be sleeping Al." she says, turning off the radio. So much for my depressing music.

I give her a dull look, "I'm not a child." I state, trying not to glare at the amusement in Winery's eyes.

"I'm sorry." She says with a small giggle, "it's just so hard to take you seriously when you're so small and adorable."

This time I really do glare, "whatever." I mumble, still sitting on the chair, letting my feet swing back and forth slowly.

"Hey, Winry?" I ask.

Her face straightens at my serious tone, "yes Al?"

"When do you think Ed will come back?" my question makes the room get intensely silent. She's frowning at me, she hates when I ask this question. I know she does, because she doesn't know the answer, because she doesn't think he'll ever come back.

But, instead of speaking her mind she says, "why do you ask this question three times a day?"

I merely blink at her with my large eyes; Ed always told me that I looked like our mother. "Because, I want to know when my brother is coming back. Because you promised me three years ago that he would be back soon. Because I want to hear a different answer then 'I don't know'."

The truth is, without Ed, I'm just not Al. I'm not the same kindhearted person I once was. Six years in this body has changed me drastically. My life is not the same without my brother, we even each other out you see. He's short tempered, quick-witted, sharp tongued, and (compared to me) thought before he leapt. I was the patient one, shy, sweet, and leapt before I looked. This only gets me to sigh for the third time that day, the loneliness was getting to me, I've never been away from my brother for more then a week, but now six years…I miss my brother.

I can feel the tears form into my eyes. I will not cry, I will not cry, I WILL NOT CRY.

Winry gives a sympathetic look before leaning towards my slouching body and giving me a hug. And I can't hold it anymore, I cry. I cry until my small body gives out on me, I guess I really did need to take a nap.

"**Al you're so small. Heh, and here I was hoping you'd be they way you're supposed to be. Well, at least you're whole. At least you're human." **

My eyes begin to open at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Ed?" My voice is groggy from sleep. I rubbed my eyes vigorously.

"Ha, you're just like a little kid too! Were you really this adorable when we were kids? Hmm…I still think that I was cuter."

I stifle a yawn and blink a few times before looking up at the source of the voice. And sitting there on the side of my bed, staring down at me with kind eyes, is an older version of my brother.

I sit up immediately and reach out to touch him. My eyes as wide as they can possibly be.

"You're…. real?" my voice sounds tiny, and so innocent it hurts.

My brother, Ed, just grins at me, "of course I'm real dummy. Now scoot over a little so I can lay down with you, there's so much I got to tell you! But Winery said that it was your nap time, so if you pretend you're asleep, the we won't get in trouble."

I nod and scoot over a little before lying down. Ed settles down next to me, and I find it so strange that my brother seems so much taller, bigger then he was before.

Ed then grins at me before beginning his story. I smile and close my eyes, slowly falling asleep.

* * *

**ECK**: And there we go! It's DONE! I know that this drabble has nothing to really do with the anime, hell, it doesn't even have to do with the movie. But, I wanted to write it, so I did. Thanks to everyone who read and even more thanks to those who reviewed. 


End file.
